Naruto Wikipedia
by RandomGrlFromVenus
Summary: Naruto discovered Team 7's profiles on Wikipedia. What do Sasuke and Sakura do after he edits it... not a oneshot anymore
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.(shocking, I know)

**A/N: This is my first ****fanfic****tion**** that I'm posting.**** It's ****a ****one-shot. Time Setting: team 7 are still ****genins**** and ****Sasuke**** hasn't gotten the cursed seal yet. **

Team 7 was at their usual lunch spot, Ichiraku's, but something was off. Naruto has only had 15 bowls of ramen in the last 45 minutes, something's wrong with that!!!! Sakura and Sasuke stared as they watched Naruto type away on his laptop. Sakura, "uh…Naruto you've been on that thing for a while, what are you doing on there?"

Naruto gave his teammates a grin, "Updating our profiles."

Sasuke, "Profiles?"

Naruto gave a nod and continued typing, "There's a profile of all of us on Wikipedia, this cool website, and I'm updating it to make it more accurate." He gave this evil smirk and thunder boomed in the background as everything turned as obsidian black as Sasuke's eyes. As quickly as the creepy setting appeared it disappeared and Sasuke and Sakura did the ever famous anime sweat-drop.

The Kyuubi's very curious teammates leaned over on the stools on either side of him and saw that he was updating his profile. Sasuke, "Since when were you hokage, dobe?"

Naruto, "uh…..well, I will be!"

Sakura, "You're a complete idiot. Now lemme see that thing." The kunoichi managed to grab the laptop out of his hands with ease. Naruto glared at his shoes as Sakura began looking through their profiles. Now here's the thing, her face was turning red, _r__ea__lly_red.

_Sasuke__, "__Hn__…her face looks like a really red, ripe tomato. I wish I had a tomato right now. They taste so good. Tomato, tomato, tomato..."_

Sakura gave a demonic smile, "Naruto?"

Naruto, "H-hai, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's right eye began to twitch, "Do you remember what you typed on here?"

Naruto, "Ano….i…."

Sakura, "IT FREAKING SAYS THAT I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND, I'M WEAK, THAT MY FOREHEAD IS ABNORMALLY HUGE, IT'S CREEPY THAT MY HAIR IS PINK, THAT IT'S ANNOYING TO SAVE ME ALL THE TIME, AND…AND…." The girl took a breath.

Now while she was ranting, Mr.Avenger decided to look at his profile. He turned towards Naruto, his Sharingan on and hissed. "It says that my hair looks like a chicken's butt because I use too much hair gel, my other name is teme, I'm not as strong as you, I'm emo and I have revenge issues."

The blonde's team mates looked at each other and started to smirk. Sasuke dragged Naruto to a nearby cliff while Sakura broke into Naruto's apartment and quickly stole a certain item of his.

"What are you guys doing!" shouted the fox.

Sakura held what appeared to be a statue of ramen. "I found this in your room"

Sasuke smirked as Sakura chucked the statue over the cliff. Naruto, "NO, THE RAMEN GODDESS WILL BE MAD AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!" He then proceeded to jump off the cliff, landing in water.

Sasuke and Sakura shrugged and walked away. Sasuke, "Sakura, do you wanna go to the tea shop with me?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked the other way. Sakura could've sworn she saw a blush, but it quickly disappeared.

Sakura, "I'd love to Sasuke-kun!" She then smiled as she linked her arm in his, surprisingly he didn't protest.

"I FOUND THE STATUE! BUT IT'S SOAKING WET! DON'T WORRY OH GREAT RAMEN GODDESS I WILL FIX IT!!!!!!!!"

Sakura, "Next time we chuck him off a cliff with pointy rocks at the bottom"

Sasuke, "Hn."

**A/N: ****Thanx**** 4 ****rding. ****Pls**** review, no flaming.(which means u can say my story sux, but i don't need people calling it $h!t)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter, I still don't own Naruto.

**A/N: ****Thanx**** 2 a certain reviewer(_cough_ ****kunoichi**** of darkness _cough_) I've decided 2 make this story not a one-shot****(especially since I have some ideas 4 ****sasusaku**** that I might as well use in this story). ****Thanx**** 2 all that reviewed, I thought my 1****st chapter wasn't that great****, but i'm glad 2 know some people liked it. Now on with the story!**

A panting blonde-haired ninja rested against a wall holding a beautiful white lilies and roses bouquet. Her clear blue eyes were drooping due to the lack of sleep in the last two days. In a couple of days it'd be Valentine's Day and the Yamanaka flower shop was over-flowing with customers. Ino's eyes snapped open as she noticed the peculiar couple passing by in front of her without giving her a second glance. It was none other than the "uber hawt Uchiha Sasuke and forehead-girl". **Together**, they were walking** together**. She mentally noted to investigate this further, at the tea shop since that's where they seem to be heading, as soon as she delivered the flowers.

Sakura could feel the stares people gave her and Sasuke, they were practically burning holes into her back. She looked over at Sasuke who looked unfazed by this. Then again, he's probably use to all these stares considering the hundreds of fan girls he has.

Inner Sakura, "I don't think those b$$$$ are just staring at us…" Sakura's inner was referring to the numerous girls giving her a death glare and looking longingly at the boy next to her.

Sasuke snapped her out of her thoughts, "We're here."

(With Naruto)

In some dark room in who-knows-where-in-Konoha was the blonde hyper-active ninja we all know and love sitting in a very strange room. What was so strange about the room you ask? Well for one thing, it was entirely dedicated to ramen. The room had white walls with shelves and shelves of ramem. In the middle was the ramen statue that was apparently fixed and pictures of ramen were all over the place.

Naruto, "Oh great Ramen Goddess I bestow upon you, by your request, another picture portraying your beauty" Did I say pictures of ramen? I meant canvases with yellow squiggly lines. Ah, the artwork of a true genius.

Naruto, "oh crap! I'm suppose to meet Lee, Kiba, and Hinata-chan at the tea shop!!!!"

(At the teashop, Sasuke and Sakura's table)

Sasuke flipped through the menu for a few seconds before deciding what to get and then proceeded to stare out the window. Sakura just stared at the menu knowing she'll just get her usual, some rice balls and her favorite jasmine tea. Sasuke smirked knowing that he chose the right place for lunch, he's seen her come here for breakfast almost as much as he sees Naruto at Ichiraku's. He also knew that she skipped breakfast this morning. He would be a stalker except for the fact that he knows all this by coincidence.(**A/N: ****hm****…makes ****ya**** wonder…**)

(At Kiba's, Lee's, and Hinata's table)

Lee, "Naruto sure is late."

Kiba, "Well this place doesn't even have ramen, the idiot might not even show up."

Hinata, "N-naruto-kun i-isn't that o-obsessed with ra-ramen."

Kiba, "Hinata, he probably believes in some ramen god and worships it."(**A/N**:**O.O kiba's pshycic...**)

(With Ino)

Ino casually strolled in with a black wig and a blue kimono. She sat down at a table one away from where Hinata was at and had a perfect view of Sasuke and Sakura.

**A/N: ****Thanx**** 4 ****rding. ****Pls**** drop a review. ****Srry**** this is short, I'll try 2 make the**** chap****ters longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Thanx**** 4 the reviews! And ****faves****, and alerts and stuff! ****Anywayz****…****yeah, I tried to make the chapter longer… But even though it's not that long, it should be okay since I plan to update this story often.**

Naruto was about to burst into the teashop when he stopped dead in his tracks. In the window he could see Sasuke and Sakura staring at each other. A certain silver haired ninja walked by Naruto with the latest edition of that lovely book written by Jiraiya.

Naruto, "Guess it was possible, who knew?"

Kakashi looked up from his porn…I mean wonderful piece of literature, "What's possible, Naruto?"

Naruto, "Ah…well, just look over there." He pointed towards the window where Sasuke and Sakura were _still_ staring at each other.

Kakashi gave a smirk, or well he looked like he was smirking, you can't tell really, "I think they need a few pointers…"

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

Inner Sakura, "You two have been staring at each other for 5 minutes straight, for God's sake, say something Sakura!"

_Sasuke__, "__She looks pretty…Oh (beep) I've been staring at her. (__beep__beep__Gah__! What do I say?!"_

Sakura and Sasuke opened their mouths at the exact same moment and then closed them waiting for the other to speak. This happened about 4 more times.

(With Ino)

She muttered under her breath, "Are they stupid?"

A cheery waiter came to Ino's table, "Hi, I'm Nozomi and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you miss?"

"Sasuke's love."

Nozomi raised an eyebrow at the girl, debating whether she fell down some stairs this morning or if she's mentally retarded. "Uh…I'm sorry miss, but could I get you something from the menu?"

Ino, "Hamburger."

"That's not on the menu"

"Cow tongue"

"That's also not on the menu"

"Frog's feet"

"Miss, this is a tea shop…"

"I know, a teashop that has nothing!"

"How about some green tea?"

"Fine" She handed the weirded out waiter the menu.

(With Hinata, Kiba, and Lee)

Kiba, "Took you long enough." Naruto had just settled into his seat next to Hinata and Lee.

Hinata, "Ano…N-naruto-kun, uh…um…w-what t-t-took you s-so long?"

Naruto, "I was offering another one of my artworks to the Ramen goddess."

The ramen obsessed ninja flipped through the menu completely oblivious to the silence that came to their table.

(With the two lovebirds that still need to freakin' say something)

Sasuke tilted his head towards the silent table, "Hn….look who's here."(**A/N****:There**** we** **go, much better**)

Sakura looked in the direction he was referring to. Sakura, "Naruto had to come here…"

Sasuke put a hand on her left shoulder, "Don't worry, he won't bother us." Sakura stayed silent.

Inner Sakura, "Score! Smile idiot, don't just stare!" Sakura smiled.

_Sasuke__, "Her face looks like a tomato again."_

Nozomi walked towards their table and stood in front of the two, "Hey, I'm Nozomi and…" She was pushed out of the way by a certain sensei and landed on another table. _Nozomi__, "Great, another __pshyco__."_

Sakura, "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

Kakashi, "You know Sasuke, it'd be better if you put your hand on her leg." Sasuke retracted his hand from Sakura's shoulder and glared at Kakashi. Sakura turned red and stared out the window.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you" Before the Uchiha could protest, Kakashi dragged him to the other side of the room.

(With Ino)

Ino took notice of this and quickly changed under the table into her normal outfit. (**A/N****:Under**** the table? Is she stupid? What if the table cloth fell down or something…**)

She started walking towards the lone kunoichi with the abnormally large forehead…

**A/N: ****Thanx**** 4 ****rding****! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hands out cookies to readers ****That's**** 4 the reviews and ****faves**** and alerts!**** Also****srry**** if I ****make the characters look 2 OC…**

Sasuke, "I don't need this!" He handed _**The Book**_ back to Kakashi.

Kakashi, "But it could help…" He tried to shove _**The Book**_ back into his student's hands but to no avail.

(With the idiot…I mean Naruto)

After the awkward silence that followed the discovery of Naruto's um… "ramen religion" the four shinobi had a normal conversation about random things like weapons and such.

Naruto, "Look Dog-Breath, I'm telling you kunais are better than shuriken."

"Was your ramen spiked? Shuriken are obviously better than kunais."

Lee, "Um..actually, I think they're both pretty good…"

"SHUT UP LEE!!!"

Lee, "…"

Hinata, "…"

Kiba and Naruto stood up and went nose-to-nose growling at each other.

"Idiot"

"Buttface"

"Pinhead"

"Meanie"

"Meanie? Wow, you're ramen really was spiked…"

"Hah! You couldn't come up with combat!"

"Why the hell should I combat meanie, it's pathetic, seriously."

"I dare you to say that again."

"It's pathetic. It's pathetic. It's pathetic. It's pathetic…"

"La, La, La… I can't hear you!"

"What are you? Four?"

"I'm twelve. Who's the idiot now?"

"I was being sarcastic.." (Insert anime sweat-drop)

"…"

"What's sarcastic?"

"You don't know what sarcasm is?"

"No…"

"…"

"Here, I'll look it up on Oh, crap where did I put my laptop???"

(With Itachi)

Kisame, "Yo, Itachi. Look what I found." Fish-boy handed over a sleek black laptop with the Wikipedia profile of Sasuke on the screen to said Uchiha.

Itachi looked through the web page, his lips curled into a smirk. "Little brother…you have no idea what's in store…"

Kisame, "Are you talking to yourself again?"

"Shut up."

( With Naruto)

Lee, "If I may interrupt…Look who's over there." Bushy Brows gestured to Kakashi and Sasuke arguing, slamming a book into each other's hands.

"Hm…weird. I'll go see what's up." The blonde walked over to the two.

"Uh…guys what are you doing?"

"He's trying to give me his freakin' porn."

"It's not porn, it's literature, very good literature."

"Huh?"

"He's trying to give me _**The Book**_"

"The Book?"

"Yes, _**The Book**_, you know, _**The Book**_."

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"Naruto, how specific do you need Sasuke to get? It's _**The Book**_. You gotta know what that is."

"The book, The book…. Oh! Is that like a codename for Porn Fun XXXX that's even more hardcore than Icha Icha so you have to be 21 to read it instead of 18."

"…"

"Dobe, I don't even wanna know…"

(With Ino and Sakura)

Ino made it to Sakura's table and sat across from her with a death glare on her face. Sakura returned the glare with full force, after a few moments Ino spoke…

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

Nozomi walked up to them to attempt to get their orders."Um...Hi. I was uh… interrupted the last time I tried to get your orders so…"

"Sorry, I have to wait for Sasuke-kun to come back."

"Oh please he probably ran away because you're forehead was about to crush him."

"Well at least he wouldn't be broke. There's not enough money in the world to pay for the amount of food to make a pig like you full!"

**Slap!**

Sakura gently touched her cheek that was now turning red. Inner Sakura, "That (beep) just slapped us! Don't let her get away with it!"

**Slap!**Sakura returned the slap with just as much force as Ino did.

Nozomi, "Um..ladies, please calm down."

(With Sasuke)

"Oh….so _**The Book**__is Icha Icha…."_

"Yes."

"So why would Kakashi want to give that to you?"

"Because he's insane, I don't know."

"Simple my students, I wanted to give Sasuke ideas to help him with Sakura."

"I WASN'T GONNA GO THAT FAR!!!"

"Sure you weren't…"

"If you're not gonna take it Sasuke, can I have it?"

"Sure." Kakashi merrily gave Naruto the rated M book without a second thought.

"I'm going back to Sakura. You two stay out of my way!"

His teammates couldn't hear him as they were too busy discussing the latest edition of Icha Icha.

(With Hinata)

"S-sasuke-san wasn't gonna g-go t-that f-f-far with what?"

"I don't think we wanna know…"

"Agreed, Spandex."

"Could you not call me that?"

(With the waiter that you gotta feel sympathy for)

"Ladies! Please! No chucking silverware!" Despite that said they continued.

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Okay what the heck is with the forehead thing?"

"Her head is abnormally large."

"It is not!"

"She has pink hair and you make fun of her forehead?"

"Well I uh…."

A questioning smooth, male voice was heard, "What's going on here?"

The two kunoichi's shouted at the exact same moment, "Nothing!"

"They hate each other and there are too many freaks around here. So you know what? I quit!" The stressed waitress threw her apron on the ground and stormed out of the tea shop slamming the door behind her just as the manager ran after her.

Ino, "W-well, look at the time. I better be going." She wasted no time in leaving; she jumped out the open window.

"She couldn't just use the door?"

"Uh…anyways Sakura since that was the only waiter on shift today, the tea shop is closing."

"Oh."

"Hn. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Bye Sasuke-kun." Inner Sakura, "Did he have to sound so cold?"

The Uchiha simply nodded his head and walked out the door leaving the pink-haired girl to lower head in disappointment.

(With Hinata)

Kiba, "Well I gotta go, my sister should be done fixing Akamaru's sprained ankle. You know she wouldn't let me stay with him, she just shoved me out the door saying I needed to lighten up. Well, see ya."

Lee nodded his head. "Yeah, me too, Gai-sensei and I are getting new spandex suits. We're thinking of changing the color to orange."

Kiba, "Right, good luck with that…"

(With Sakura)

The saddened girl walked the streets not exactly sure where she's going. All of a sudden she ran into somebody and landed on the dirt. The person held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Nozomi and I'm not you're server anymore. So what's the problem? Your expression screams guy problem."

**A/N: Yup, I wanted to add some serious stuff to the story so it you know, actually has some romance ****and a plot. Oh and for you ****pervy**** people out there, I have no idea if Porn XXXX exists or not, I just made that up.**

_****_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: heh..heh..yeah, so I didn't actually update frequently, my bad. Anywayz school started so less time, but I'll sti****ll continue the story and (beep)**** my freakin' hand hurts, stupid splinter!****(btw, I got the splinter while I was in the bathroom, the tiled bathroom! I got a freakin splinter in a place full of non-wood items!)**

Last time: _(With Sakura)_

_The saddened girl walked the streets not exactly sure where she's going. All of a sudden she ran into somebody and landed on the dirt. The person held out her hand._

_"Hi, I'm Nozomi and I'm not you're server anymore. So what's the problem? Your expression screams guy problem."_

Nozomi led Sakura over to a nearby bench. Nozomi, "So…is this about that guy you were with back at the teashop?"

"You know, this bench gives me bad vibes."

"That's cuz later in the show Sasuke knocks you out and leaves you on this bench after you try to stop him from going to Orochimaru."

"What?"

"Nothing. So was it that guy at the tea shop?"

"Yeah. He randomly asked me out, I'm really not sure why, he's made it pretty clear before that he doesn't like me that way. But I said yes anyways, and it's not exactly going well considering he's still Mr.I-don't-talk-cuz-i-think-ur-annoying. And, to top it all off I have a blonde-haired pig, my ex-best friend annoying the hell out of me because she likes Sasuke-kun too."

"Hm…I see."

A silence ensued before Sakura broke it, "Uh…so any advice?"

"You don't need advice. Everything's fine! Why must you rub it in my face?! Huh?! Why?!"

"Uh…"

"At least your boyfriend isn't with an evil organization!!! His fanclub is even bigger than your boyfriend's! Not to mention, your bf's just naturally quiet like that, like mine is, so freakin' deal with it!" The ex-waitress with obvious issues got into a fetal position and cried her eyes out while Sakura silentily got the heck out of there and headed towards the park.

As Sakura made her way to the park a blur of blue passed her and then came back and stood in front of her. "Hey, Sakura-san, like my new suit?" Sakura stood there speechless and stared at the purple-spandex clad teenager.

"Um…so uh..why'd you change it to purple?"

"Oh, well me and gai-sensei wanted new jumpsuits and I wanted blue and he wanted red, so we went with purple."

"Oh, yeah..um..that makes sense…"

"Anyways, bye my cherry blossom!" And Spandex took off to his team's training grounds.

Sakura then leaned against the biggest cherry blossom tree in the park and hugged herself. **_Inner Sakura: You know, I think the waitress looney had a point. Sasuke's probably just like that, naturally quiet and then maybe he didn't say anything we wanted to hear because he just doesn't know what to say." Sakura mentally nodded her head in agreement._**

Suddenly, a loud piercing scream echoed through Konoha…………….

(With Team Gai)

Tenten stopped her shrieking and turned towards her spandex-clad teammates, "I swear, if you guys don't get rid of those suits I'm gonna punch you all the way to America."

"So you want us to wear our pink ones then, Ten-ten?" They said this unison.

"No! Just wear your stupid green ones!"

"It was destiny for you two to not look that gay."

"Neji?"

"Yes, Ten-ten?"

"Shut up."

(With Sakura)

Before she could find out where the scream came from a hand lightly tapped her shoulder and she came face to face with obsidian black eyes.

**A/N: oooohhhh cliff hanger, sort of. And yes you will find out who Nozomi's boyfriend is, but I bet you could figure out who he is if you think hard enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Good guesses on Nozomi's bf!_**

_Last time:_

_Before Sakura could find out where the scream came from a hand lightly tapped her shoulder and she came face to face with obsidian black eyes._

Sakura, "Asuma! Do you mind not putting your face so close to mine!"

Asuma swayed a bit before he took a step back from Sakura, he reeked of sake. "You got drunk?"

"Kurenai dared me after Kakashi dared her to drink beer. Oh look, I see flying pigs…." Asuma then stared into the groups of shapeless clouds. Sakura sighed as she knocked the drunk dude out and placed him in front of the tree on the soft grass and sent a message to the Konoha hospital via bird to get Asuma taken care of.

When a hand tapped the annoyed girl on the shoulder, she assumed it to be another drunk jounin and immediately punched the guy in the face. As she glared down at the ninja before her, her eyes widened in shock. She just punched her lifelong crush in the face. **Inner Sakura: yup, I'm sure now he'll run up to us and give us a hug. What the heck were u thinking, Sakura?!**

Sasuke swiftly wiped his bloody nose, removing all traces that he'd been punched except for a small bruise. He then stood up and gave Sakura a hug, a hug that lasted only a second, but a hug none the less. **Inner Sakura: Hm…you should punch him more often.**

"I knew you were mad at me Sakura, but not that mad." He formed a small smirk.

"What? No! I was just a little upset and I didn't punch you for that. I just thought you were another drunk jounin."

"Drunk jounin?"

"Don't ask…."

(With Kurenai)

"Where's (hiccup) Asuma-kun? (hiccup) Huh, Kakashi-kun? (hiccup) (giggle)"

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Right, I'm never daring you and Asuma to drink alcohol again."

"Or dare me to read your stupid porn." Anko gave Kakashi a death glare as she continued to eat her dango.

"Yeah." Kakashi then massaged his broken leg caused by none other than Anko after she read the first page of Icha Icha.

(With Sasuke)

The sun was beginning to sunset and Sakura and Sasuke still stood face to face under the cherry blossom tree. The silence was broken by Sasuke, "Will…Will you come to the Valentine's day festival with me?" **Inner Sakura: HELL YEAH!**

Sakura, "Ano…sure." Sakura gave him a small smile and a quick peck on his cheek and ran like hell to her house smiling. Sasuke smirked and went the other direction.

(With Itachi)

"Kisame, we're going to Konoha."

"Why?"

"We're gonna sneak in while the Valentine's day festival goes on. Everyone's suppose to wear a red mask till night falls. Leader wants the Kyuubi."

"Hai."

Itachi then closed Naruto's laptop, finishing up some "revisions" to Sasuke's profile.

(At Sakura's house)

Sakura read a note her parents left on the fridge.

_Dear Sakura,_

_We'll be on a mission for a few days. Have fun at the festival, sweetie._

_Love,_

_Mom & Dad_

Looks like she had the house to herself for awhile, she thought. She then dashed into her room looking for her red mask, she found it under bed. She placed it on her dresser, right next to her make-up kit. She'd go shopping for her kimono tomorrow, after that, it was festival day.

(With Nozomi)

It was evening now and the brunette stayed huddled on the bench. She stood up and began walking towards her apartment. Her green eyes flickered to her right side and she slowly turned around and squinted into the night. She felt an all too familiar chakra a few miles away from Konoha….

**_A/N: kay, review pls!_**


End file.
